


Do You Believe Me Now Mello?

by BlackPhoenixRavyn



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhoenixRavyn/pseuds/BlackPhoenixRavyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Mello get into a fight the day after Mello's Birthday about the unwanted attention Near was showering on the Blonde leading to their break up. After several months of trying to move on Matt finds he can't and comes to the decision that there is only one way for the pain to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe Me Now Mello?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Death Note or make any money from writing this! I don't own the song either! The song is "Do You Believe Me Now?" by Jimmey Wayne.

Do you Believe Me Now Mello?

_Do you remember the day I turned to you and said I didn't like the way he was lookin' at you? Yeah How he made you laugh you just couldn't get what I was sayin' it was my imagination_

            It was December 19 the day that Mello was born and at that moment everyone was at a big party that was being thrown for the blonde chocolate lover. It would have been a great day if it was not for that the fact that Near was a little close his boyfriend who was opening presents in his zebra printed chair. Normally this would not have bothered the brunette but the way he was making Mello laugh was putting the gamer on edge. The two were rivals in everything they did so why was the albino boy making his lover laugh like that? Matt had to shake his head and remind himself that they were just that rivals and he had nothing to worry about...right? 'You know what I will just ask him about it in the morning.'

            Matt forced his thoughts down into his mind and focused on the love of his life until he noticed that Mello was opening Near's gift and the look that the blonde's face. He lifted a red and white rosary out of the box he was holding and looked to Near with a look of utter awe as he admired the work. Matt just barely heard Near say that he had made it himself and wanted to his new friend something special for his birthday. While the albino was saying that he had grabbed the rosary and put it round Mello's neck himself. Matt felt his heart drop as he saw Mello blush and stare in into Near's black eyes as the albino's fingers lingered a little longer on his boyfriend's neck then was necessary for just friends.

            The party seemed to drag on until finally everyone said their goodbyes and went home. Matt was unable to bring himself to ruin Mello's happiness by bringing up his fears at the moment so both of them just went to bed. Even as Mello curled up against the gamer he was unable to get that look out of his mind and feel into a restless slumber. The next morning was only the beginning of Matt's worst fears as he tried to talk to his lover about what was worrying him. That only seemed to piss the chocolate addict off as a fight began. Mello was throwing glasses at Matt who had just wanted to talk about this calmly but somehow it ended up like this. Finally Matt snapped as one of the cups just barely missed his head and shattered against the wall. The gamer was so pissed that he shoved everything that was on the coffee table onto the floor and yelled, “I just wanted to talk about this calmly but as always you had to start a fight!” That was when the blonde grabbed his leather jacket and the keys to his Harley in the garage and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

 

_(Chorus)  
So do you believe me now? I guess I really wasn't that crazy and I knew what I was talkin' about everytime the sun goes down he's the one that's holdin' you baby yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town so do you believe me now?_

            An hour later Mello found himself at a cafe thinking over what Matt had said and found himself wondering if maybe his boyfriend had been right. But before he was able to come to any clear conclusion Near came over and asked, “Mello what's wrong? You can talk to me about anything.” That had been the moment that Mello decided that he did not love Matt anymore and that he needed to end it with the brunette he was living with. Over the next few weeks he had gotten his stuff out of his now ex-boyfriend's apartment and into his new boyfriend's. It had been a little hard seeing the look of pain on his long time lover's and best-friend's face as he walked out saying he did not love him anymore and that he loved Near. But he did it anyway figuring Matt would get over it in time and they would go back to being best-friends when Matt found someone else.

_I'm kickin' myself for bein' the one foolish enough givin' him the chance to step in my shoes ohhh He was bidin' his time when he saw our love was havin' a moment of weakness he was there between us_

 

            Matt found himself sitting against a wall in his dark and empty apartment holding a plushie of his ex-boyfriend that his friend BB had made a few years back and gave to him as a gift/joke. Now it was the only thing keeping him sane as he tried to deal with the pain of losing Mello. The gamer found himself slamming his head against the wall behind him for what seemed like the twentieth time that night as more tears streamed down his cheeks. The only thoughts going through his head were 'If only I had kept my mouth shut he would still be here!' and 'Why? What could I have done to make him fall out of love with me?' as his mind fell into another nightmare filled sleep against the wall clutching the Mello plushie to his chest.

 

_(Chorus)  
So do you believe me now? I guess I really wasn't that crazy and I knew what I was talkin' about everytime the sun goes down he's the one that's holdin' you baby yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town so do you believe me now?_

            Mello was lying in bed with Near after a rather hot love making session when he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach having to deal with Matt. But just brushed it off to being paranoid due to not hearing from his best-friend since the break up two months ago and went back to cuddling with his new lover.

 

_oh yeah, I bet now you see the light oh yeah, what's the use in bein' right... when I'm the lonely one tonight?_

            Mello was sitting at the kitchen table as he thought about the fight that caused his current relationship and started to see that maybe Matt had not been completely out of his mind when he said that it looked like Near was trying to steal him away. But he was unsure as to if he felt bad or not, he did still love the brunette gamer but did he love him more than Near? Mello did not let himself think about that at moment as Near came in to the room grabbing his breakfast and a kiss form the blonde chocolate addict as he headed out to the SPK for another day of Kira hunting and Mello headed back to another day of running the mafia and deflecting questions about Matt's absence.

 

                                                                                                                       *with Matt *

            Matt could not take it anymore he had tried to move on but had found that imposable, life without Mello was just not worth it any more. So he walked into the bed room that he had at one time shared with the man that would forever hold his heart and grabbed the nine millimeter glock out of the bed side table that his ex-lover had left behind as protection for the gamer should he ever need it. But that is not what Matt planned to use it for at that moment he went back to the living room and sat in the middle of floor and took all but one of the bullets out of the magazine before placing it back into the gun and placing the barrel to his temple. He pulled the plushie he was still holding closer to his chest as he whispered “I love you Mello please be happy.” As the tears streamed down his cheeks once more he pulled the trigger. His body hit the ground in a pool of blood as the last shimmer of life left he eyes. The only thing he left behind was a letter that would be given to Mello by BB once his death was made known.

 

_(Chorus)  
So do you believe me now? I guess I really wasn't that crazy and I knew what I was talkin' about everytime the sun goes down he's the one that's holdin' you baby yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town so do you believe me now yeah so do you believe me now yeah_

            Mello got back to his and Near's apartment a little more than annoyed he had not been able to shake the feeling that Matt had done something stupid or something bad had happened to his best-friend. Near came over to him giving him a passionate kiss on the mouth before asking his lover what was wrong. Mello just shook his head and said nothing just a long day before kissing Near and trying to lead him back to the bedroom. Mello made love to Near thinking of Matt as he did not knowing why but bit into the albino's pale neck in order to stop himself from calling Matt's name as he hit is climax in Near's more than willing body. Near looked up at Mello with loving eyes that just reminded him of the way that Matt would look at him after they had made love and said that was the best sex they had ever had together. Mello just grunted in agreement finding it odd that the best sex he had had with Near had been when he was thinking about Matt. He forced out an 'I love you too' when Near said he loved him. After that Near turned on the News like always but this time the headline story made Mello's heart shatter as a picture of Matt and himself appeared on the screen.

__

            _In tonight's breaking news twenty year old Mail Jeevas was found dead in his Sinjuku apartment. Police say that it has been determined that the twenty year old game tester for the gaming company Atari committed suicide early this morning. The young man's body will be released to some close friends of his as was stated in the suicide letter found at the scene do to having no immediate family do to being orphaned at a young age. All that is known about his death is that it was due to the person he loved leaving him for another person. Next up we have next week's weather forecast._

 

            Mello couldn't find any words at that moment as his stared at the television fear and denial welling up in his chest. Before he knew it he was out of the bed and pulling on his cloths as he ran out the door ignoring Near's cries to wait. Mello sped down the streets to the apartment he had once shared with the person he had just seen on the news. 'Please don't be real! Please be there Matt! I _need_ you to be there!' The blonde mafia boss thought as he raced to where he prayed Matt would be waiting for him to come back. When Mello arrived at the small apartment he jumped off his bike not caring as he heard it hit the ground due to not putting the bike stand up or that it might get stolen because he left the keys in the ignition all he cared about at that moment was Matt. Once he reached the door he kicked it in not bothering to see if it was unlocked but the site that greeted him only caused what was left of his heart to shatter as shock over took his body not letting him respond the way he wanted to.

            There in the middle of the living room was a transparent Matt holding the plushie that BB had given him all those years ago with a pool of still drying blood at his feet. The transparent Matt looked up at Mello and gave him a pain filled smile as the whispered words, “I love you Mello please be happy.” reached his ears before Matt dropped the plushie into the pool of blood and turned walking away, disappearing into thin air. It was at that moment that Mello realized that he never loved Near at all it was Matt. It had always been Matt that had been his true love, his soul mate even, and now he was gone. “Matt my love I am so sorry.” Mello cried until BB and L arrived.

 

_Everytime the sun goes down he's the one that's holdin' you baby yeah me I'm missin you way 'cross town so do you believe me now?_

 

                                                                                                                         *the end *

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
